Un ángel despiadado
by Fernandha's
Summary: Ése, era realmente el Dr. House, una persona brutalmente honesta que podía darte esperanza como un ángel, un ángel despiadado que, quizá, te quitaría las ganas de volar… pero no de rendirte.


**Resumen:**Aquí venimos a ver sangre y enfermedades que podrían o no ser monstruosas, a ser insultados menospreciados y a ser pateados por la culata. Ser doctor es salvar una maldita vida más para que seamos respetados ¿entienden?  
**Tipo:**Drabble.  
**Renuncia de derechos:**Dr. House no me pertenece, si no a David Shore, Paul Attanasio, Katie Jacobs y Bryan Singer, Fox y demás.  
**Notas de la autora:**Tratando de inspirarme, primera vez que escribo algo sobre "Dr. House" espero sea de su agrado. Ja, adoro a Hugh Laurie

**Un ángel despiadado.**

Cada uno de los trabajadores de aquél hospital sabía perfectamente quién era el mejor, parecía que él no tuviese corazón, que al momento de trabajar lo único que le servía era su mente. Era _asquerosamente_ (como, inclusive el individuo decía) conocido por su labor; había salvado muchas vidas de enfermedades que ninguno de ellos podía haber descifrado en tan poco tiempo, lo admiraban. Sólo personas cercanas a él sabían que, aunque era un masoquista ciertamente, poseía sentimientos como todos.

Sin embargo, nuestro _asqueroso_ doctor, podía guardarlos mejor que los demás, cuando ingresaba a una habitación olvidaba sus sentimientos y dejaba su mente en acción. ¿Por qué? Su mayor sentimiento, si podría ser catalogado así, sería la facilidad del manejo de su mente, la cual le había ayudado en las peores ocasiones. Pero vaya, no neguemos, podría llegar a ser un obstinado, un terco al que —la perdida posible de algún paciente— lograba debilitarlo.

House no aceptaba la derrota, negaba que la palabra existiera en su vocabulario. Para él, el pronunciar aquella palabra era una blasfemia, una idiotez… Nada estaba perdido hasta que éste ya fuera un hecho, mientras aquél corazón siguiera latiendo él lo salvaría, aún cuando tuviera (el paciente) sus días contados, Gegory llegaría, entraría por aquellas puertas de cristal que tanto le impacientaban, y te daría una nueva oportunidad, una esperanza en la que, muy seguramente, ni él mismo creía.

Analizaba cualquier tipo de cosa: de la más diminuta —casi no visible partícula— hasta la más notoria de las enfermedades. Muchos lo llamaban su héroe, muchos su dios, muchos su ángel pero, la mayoría, bien podría decir que ése _desgraciado_ que caminaba tan campantemente por los pasillos era su doctor. Gregory House, un hombre de mentalidad de otro mundo, un hombre que hacía que hasta la mismísima Cuddy no supiera controlar sus decisiones ante él, perdiéndose en cada facción de su rostro, en cómo el viento —o alguna diminuta brisa— hacía mover la corta cabellera café de él, ante un descuido apreciar las perlas azuladas que poseía por ojos y había cautivado a miles de pacientes, siempre admirando a aquél doctor.

Atento al golpeteo tenue que realizaba su bastón al andar.

A House lo podías ver siempre con su frasco de pastillas, cojeando, malhumorado, riendo en ciertas y difíciles ocasiones, coqueteando, riñendo, gritando… pero jamás lo verías llorar, nunca se postraría ante ti para llorar por una simpleza tan banal.

Porque House era así.

Un misterio andante.

—Aquí se hace lo que digo—habló el de hebras cafés—, si no les parece ciertamente pueden retirarse y nunca llegar a ser unos doctores por el simple hecho de que lloraran a mares por no saber aceptar una critica que les daña el autoestima —casi gruñó, asiendo que las personas en las sillas reaccionaran dando pequeños saltos.

Tímidamente, una muchacha levantó la mano. Gregory le cedió, a regañadientes, la palabra.

—P-Pero si seremos doctores merecemos respeto —titubeó la chica—. Todos merecen respeto en la realización de sus labores-

—¡Por favor! —le interrumpió mientras hacía sonar su bastón—. Aquí no venimos a que nos hablen bien y seamos respetados sólo por portar esta insignificante bata blanca —la chica intentó reacomodarse en su asiento algo incómoda, mientras sus compañeros evitaban darle una mirada directa a su instructor—. Aquí venimos a ver sangre y enfermedades —se recargó levemente en su pierna sana— que podrían o no ser monstruosas, a ser insultado, menospreciado y a ser pateados por la culata. Ser doctor es salvar una maldita vida más para que seamos respetados ¿entienden? —Tomó su bastón con firmeza y caminó hacía la salida, pasó por un lado de Wilson, quién le miraba reprobatoriamente—. Todo preparado para ti, ahora están motivados —le dio un golpe en la espalda y prosiguió con su camino sin prestar atención a sus reclamos que empezaban con un "_House_" para seguir un sermón que jamás escuchaba.

Ése, era realmente el Dr. House, una persona brutalmente honesta que podía darte esperanza como un ángel, un ángel despiadado que, quizá, te quitaría las ganas de volar… pero no de rendirte.


End file.
